jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Loveczkawkahaddock/CIĄG DALSZY...
2. ...i niepotrzebne słowa. ''' -Astrid,nie przesadziłaś trochę?-spytał się Czkawka. -Ja? To ten kretyn ciągle mnie podrywa! Mam dość! -Dobrze,spokojnie. Zaraz coś...-uspokajał mnie mój chłopak. -Nie! Nie będe spokojna. Mam dosyć nie tylko Smarka. Tylko też tego całego rabanu wokół nas.-zbulwersowałam się. -Wiem,że to trochę irytujące jeśli chodzi o to,że każdy gada o nas,ale...-nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Nie,Czkawka! Nie chce tego wszystkiego! Chciałabym,żeby było tak jak kiedyś. -Czyli? -O Thorze! Kiedy nie byliśmy razem. A nawet kiedy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.-zdenerwowałam się. -Astriś... -Nie mów tak do mnie! Nic nie ma sensu,bo ty jesteś! Chciałabym być nadal tą Nieustraszoną Astrid Hofferson. A teraz,gdy jesteśmy razem wszyscy mają mnie za słabą. -Ale...jak to? Czemu? -Bo jestem z tobą! -Przeszkadza ci to?-spytał się. -Bardzo.-westchnęłam. Znów cisza. -Astrid,będzie dobrze.-pocieszał mnie. -Mówiłeś mi to już z kilka razy. Odczep się ode mnie. Chcę od ciebie odpocząć. A teraz idz sobie albo ja to zrobię. -As... -Odczep się!-wrzasnęłam. Uciekłam i zostawiłam Czkawkę samego. '''3.Co się stało? Biegłam ile sił w moich nogach,ale nagle...zapadła ciemność. Obudziłam się w lesie. Byłam nadal na swojej wyspie. Ale wydawała mi się jakaś inna. Poszłam do wioski i zobaczyłam mieszkańców. -Ktoś mi powie co się dzieje?-zapytałam się ale nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem. Dziwne... Zerknęłam na Smarka. -Odpowiesz? -Ni-ni-nic Astrid Hofferson. Zaraz odbędzie się zebranie.-popatrzył na mnie wystraszony. Nie wiem czemu ale mieszkańcy się mnie boją. Tak jak kiedyś. Odzyskałam swój szacunek. Ale co z Czkawką? Chciał dobrze a ja się na niego wydarłam. Nagle zabrzmiał róg. Chyba zaczyna się to zebranie. Na przeciw wyszedł Czkawka. Ale nie był uśmiechnięty jak zwykle. Miał poważną minę pełną grozy. Jego kombinezon był cały czarny. Co tu się dzieje? Gdzie ja wylądowałam? Podeszłam powoli do niego. Ale... -Co ty wyprawiasz,Astrid Hofferson? Nigdy wcześniej do mnie tak nie mówił. -Czkawka ,co ty mówisz?-zdziwiłam się. -Dla ciebie"syn wodza",panno Hofferson.-poprawił mnie. Odszedł,ignorując mnie. Podbiegłam do Szpadki. Zapytałam się jej dlaczego Czkawka się tak zachowuje. -Jest normalny. Przecież codziennie się tak zachowuje.-odparła. -Ale kiedyś on był zawsze uśmiechnięty,wesoły... -(śmiech)Kiedy to było?! Błagam... Czkawka jest najlepszym wojownikiem. Jest doskonały we wszystkim. Jedynie jest dla plemienia wredny i niemiły. Ale przyzwyczliśmy się już.-opowiedziała mi blondynka. 4. Porozmawiajmy! Po tym co powiedziała mi Szpadka przeradziłam się. Zaczęłam szukać Czkawki po całej wiosce. Znalazłam go przed kuznią. -Czkawka! -Mówiłem coś.-burknął pod nosem. -Znaczy, synu wodza.-poprawiłam się. -Czego chcesz? -Jak to jest z nami?-spytałam się zielonookiego. -A jak ma być,Hofferson?-zdziwił się. -No przecież kochamy się.-odparłam cicho. -Pogieło cie? Dobrze się czujesz,czy coś z tobą nie tak?-zaśmiał się wrednie. Nie odpowiedziałam szatynowi. Zabolało mnie to. Po chwili znudziło mu się chyba przebywanie ze mną,bo sobie poszedł. -Porozmawiajmy!-krzyknęłam,ale chyba mnie nie usłyszał. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim. 5. Jak go do siebie przekonać? -Nie wiem co robić.-westchnęłam spoglądając na Szpadkę. -Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Czkawka był wesoły i miły? Niemożliwe. -Dla mnie jest niemożliwe to jaki on jest teraz.-odparłam z niedowierzeniem. -Przyzwyczaiłam się do jego zachowania.-niebieskooka poruszyła tylko ramionami. -Ale przed tem byłam jego dziewczyną. Teraz nawet nie chce mnie widzieć na oczy.-żaliłam się. -Może...-zastanawiała się blizniaczka-zrób coś. -Ale co? Jak mam go do siebie przekonać? -Jak już kiedyś się w tobie zakochał to teraz też ci się uda.-poradziła mi. -Dzięki,Szpadka. Szpadka ma rację. Jeżeli Czkawka się już we mnie kiedyś zakochał to teraz też to nastanie. Poszłam poszukać go w wiosce. Trochę mi to zajęło,ale mi się udało. -Hej.-przywitałam się. -Co znowu? -Chciałam z tobą pobyć. Chyba mogę? -Nie,nie mo...-nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Cicho,możesz. Tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz. -Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?!-trochę się wkurzył. -Czkawka ja cie kocham i nie mogę patrzeć jak się zachowujesz.-posmuciłam się. -To nie patrz. -Czemu taki jesteś? -Zajmij się sobą.-poradził mi. -Czemu taki jesteś.-nie odpuszczałam mu. Podeszłam do niego. 6. Pierwsze pozytywy. -Hofferson... -A czemu nie Astrid?-podchwytliwe pytanie. -Okey.-zgodził się.-Astrid,odejdz. -Odpowiesz na moje pytanie? -Syn wodza ma być pewny siebie,poważny i...wredny. No sorry. Trzeba być twardym,a nie...jak Śledzik naprzykład.-świetne porównanie. -A jeśli chodzi o miłość? -Nie ma możliwości,żebym się zakochał. Nie mogę.-zmartwiłam się. -Cze... -Astrid,za rok się żenie!-krzyknął. Osłupiałam. Czkawka ma mieć inną? -Z kim?-zapytałam się go choć bałam się odpowiedzi. -Z którąś z córek wodza. No tak. Córka wodza. -Przepraszam.że ci mówiłam,że cie kocham. Ty za rok będziesz z córką wodza,a ja jestem zwyczajna.-posmutniałam. -Nie mów tak. Zdziwiłam się. Nie zachowuje się wrednie,tylko o wiele lepiej. Przytuliłam się do niego. -Astrid,co ty robisz? -To co uwielbiam. A wiesz co lubię jeszcze bardziej? -Nie.-zaprzeczył. -To zobacz. Chciałam go pocałować. Byłam już blisko jego ust,ale odsunął się ode mnie. -Astrid nie. -Kocham cię. A ty mnie? Znowu cisza. Ja nadal jestem do niego przytulona tyle,że on nie. Stał tylko jak struna. 7. Złamane serce,brak sensu życia. -Czkawka? Powiedz coś(say something). Urwał się z mojego uścisku. -Zostaw mnie. Nie kocham cie.-wyznał mi. -Ale posłuchaj,my kiedyś byliśmy ze sobą ja... -Jesteś głucha?!-wrzasnął.-O Thorze! Nigdy nie byliśmy razem! -Czkawkuś... -Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Łzy zaczęły mi spływać po policzkach. -Nic nie ma sensu. Miej do mnie szacunek. Jestem twoim przyszłym wodzem. Pojawiłaś się ty i...jesteś okropna. Nieznoszę cię! Lecz się na głowę,wariatko! Nie mogłam tego słuchać. Uciekłam do swojego domu. Już wiem jak się czuł po tamtej kłótni ze mną. Wiem co wtedy przeżywał. Ja w tej chwili czuje się strasznie. Potrzebuję go,ale on mnie nienawidzi. Postanowiłam się przespać. Nie wiem co będzie jutro. Bez niego nie mogę żyć. Ale się nie poddam. Może jutro pocałuje go tak z zaskoczenia? Niby pocałunek załatwi wszystko. 8. Kolejna porażka. Zauważyłam go w porcie. Nie wiem jak zareaguje na nasz pocałunek,ale muszę spróbować. W końcu to moja wina. Podbiegłam do Czkawki i szybko z zaskoczenia go pocałowałam. N szczęście w porcie nikogo nie było. Ale po chwili szatynowi udało się ode mnie oderwać. -Co. Ty. Robisz.-powiedział z pauzami. -Proszę. Uwierz mi. Ja na serio nie kłamię. Ja cie kocham a ty mnie. Tylko narazie tego nie wiesz. -Uspokój się As... -Nie! Nie uspokoję się! Jesteś jeszcze bardziej uparty niż przedtem. -Przeszkadza ci to? To wynoś się! -Czemu jesteś taki wredny?-uroniłam łzę. -Ogarnij się. Jeśli szukasz wielkiej miłości,to proszę. Droga wolna.-zabolało mnie to. Straciłam kolejną szansę. Na co? Na moją prawdziwą miłość. 9. Samobójstwo-dobre rozwiązanie? Nie mam siły. Idę w stronę klifu. Nie. Nie chce skoczyć. Tylko się pociąć. Dlaczego? Bo tam spędzałam czas z Czkawką. Ale to było kiedyś. Usiadłam sobie pod drzewem,koło klifu i zaczęłam robić sobie pierwsze rany. Poczułam straszliwy ból, ale i ulgę. Robię to ze swojej bezsilności. Bardzo kocham Czkawkę. A przez moją głupotę zniszczyłam nasz związek. Po długim czasie napadła mnie ciemność. Ocknęłam się. Zauważyłam,że jestem w tym samym miejscu. Ale nie sama. Obok mnie był Czkawka. -A ty tu skąd?-nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -Serio jesteś taka... -Gupia? Najwyrazniej tak. Czemu teraz opatrujesz mi rany? -Może i jestem rozpieszczonym bachorem i jestem wredny,ale nie pozwolę żebyś sobie coś zrobiła. Nie możesz umrzeć.-on się o mnie martwi? -Mogę. Kocham cię Czkawka.-wyznałam. -Mówiłaś.-zirytował się lekko. -Wiem. Po chwili skończył opatrywać moje nadgarstki. -Dzięki. -To był mój obowiązek,Hofferson. o komentarze�� 10. Zaiskrzyło. -Mogę coś ci powiedzieć?-spytałam. -Chyba tak. -Jesteś uroczy. Najbardziej lubię twoje oczy. Są piękne.-wyznałam. -Twoje piękniejsze. Chciałam znowu spróbować go pocałować,ale... -Przestań. -Nic nie poczułeś w sercu?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Jestem synem wodza. Nie mogę... -Mieć dziewczyny? Znalezć swoją miłość? -Tak. Są rzeczy ważne jak wodzowanie. -I rzeczy ważniejsze jak miłość,a więc? Popatrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Próbowałam w nich coś odczytać. Ale nic nie zobaczyłam. -Muszę iść.-powiedział mi po krótkiej ciszy. -Zostań.-poprosiłam. -Nie możesz mi rozkazywać. -To prośba. -Musisz być taka uparta?-zapytał przeczesując swoje włosy. -Kto to mówi?-na chwilę nastała znowu cisza. -Wiesz co lubię? -No co?-ciekawy jest. -Gdy się uśmiechasz. Zrobiłbyś to teraz dla mnie? -Takie coś?-zdziwił się. -Lubię,gdy jesteś szczęśliwy. -Nie umiem udawać.-przyznał zielonooki. -Czyli nie jesteś szczęśliwy? -Astrid... -A nie Hofferson? Zaśmiałam się i dostałam to czego chciałam. Jego słodki uśmiech. -Tak długo na to czekałam. -No to się doczekałaś. Teraz oboje się uśmiechnęliśmy. Nagle tak między nami zajskrzyło tak jak kiedyś. Potem nareszcie się pocałowaliśmy. Już nie miał nic przeciwko temu. -Sorry. Pózno już.-stwierdził. Poszedł,a ja zostałam. Czułam w sobie euforię. Brakowało mi tego. Jego bliskości,pocałunków...Ja wiem,że on chciał tego pocałunku. Może jeszcze między nami zaiskrzy? A te przyszła jego narzeczona,odpuści sobie? Wiem,niemoliwe,ale wierzę w to. 11. Rozumiesz?! -Co ty wyprawiasz?! Wczoraj się całowaliśmy a dzisiaj znowu mówisz na mnie Hofferson! -Spokojnie. Może pójdz sobie do lasu po...-nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Nie! Nic nie zauważyłeś?-trochę się uspokoiłam. -Nie rozumiem. -Przecież my ze sobą chodzimy. Rozumiesz? -To co było wczoraj,to był błąd.-zauważył. -Błędem była nasza miłość. Niczego nie rozumiesz. -Idz już.-rozkazał mi. Odeszłam. Mam dość. Szybko pobiegłam do lasu,gdy nagle trafiłam na drzewo. Zapadła ciemna przestrzeń... 12. Sen - nie rozumiem... Dziwnym trafem, obudziłam się w łóżku. Wstałam z niego. Lepiej poszukam Czkawki. Chodziaż wiem,że nie będzie chciał mnie widzieć. Już nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś. Zeszłam po schodach i zobaczyłam...Czkawke. Czemu tu przyszedł? On mnie nienawidzi. Ku jeszcze mojemu zdziwieniu przytulił się do mnie. -Co ty robisz? -Dobrze się czujesz,Astriś?-zapytał mnie. To nie było wredne.-powiedział to z troską. -No tak. Co jest?-zapytałam się ponownie. -W lesie,gdy uciekłaś przewróciłaś się. Po naszej kłótni znalazłem cię tam nieprzytomną i tak spędziłaś jeden dzień. -Jeden dzień? To musiał być sen. Ale sprawdzę to. -Kochasz mnie? -No pewnie Astriś. Kocham tylko ciebie. -Przepraszam za tą kłótnię. Zdenerwowałam się.-szepnęłam. -Nic się nie stało. Każdy może się zdenerwować. Wszystko jest dobrze,Milady. -Mam prośbę.-odezwałam się po długiej ciszy. -Jaką?--spytał się zielonooki. -Możesz mówić na mnie Hofferson?-wyznałam nieśmiało. -Jak sobie życzysz,Hofferson. Jestem szczęśliwa.Nadal tego nie rozumiem. To był sen? Teraz wiem,że mam najlepszego chłopaka i muszę to docenić. będzie nowe opowiadanie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach